Lloyd in Space
' Lloyd in Space' is an animated television series, created by Joe Ansolabehere and Paul Germain (creators of Recess), and released in 2001 on ABC-TV on Saturday mornings. The pilot was written by Ansolabehere, Germain and Mark Drop. The characters were designed by Eric Keyes. Premise Living far in the future, shortly after the end of World War IX, Lloyd Nebulon is a green-skinned alien (of the Verdigrean race) with strange ears and a single antenna sticking from his head. Lloyd lives in the Intrepidville Space Station along with his telekinetic and telepathic sister Francine and his mother, Commander Norah Li Nebulon, the Head of Intrepidville. Lloyd's friends are Eddie R. Horton (a red-haired teenage human), Kurt Blobberts (an enormous purple blob with a single eyeball and simple intelligence, of a species known as the Blobullons), and Douglas McNoggin (a giant brain with arms, feet, eyes and a mouth, of a species known as the Cerebellians). Production Early success Lloyd in Space was first introduced in early 2001 during Disney's One Saturday Morning on ABC. The show received higher ratings than initially expected, prompting Disney to quickly order additional episodes (some of which would air in the second season). Cancellation Lloyd in Space was officially cancelled in 2006. However, production on the program ceased in 2003, after the One Saturday Morning block was removed. Broadcast markets A total of 40 Lloyd in Space episodes were released in North America, Europe, and Asia. "Cheery Therlap Lloyd" did not air in Asia due to its satirical religious holiday theme. "Commander Lloyd", "Day One", "Go Crater Worms", and "Ride Along" were never contracted to the Asian market. "Picture Perfect" was contracted exclusively to the Asian market. Lost episodes and scripts Although there are technically 40 episodes in the entire series, only 39 were officially aired in the North American market. Picture Perfect still remains "lost", and has yet to show up on internet video stream sites (to date, all 39 other episodes can be found online for video downloading and streaming). A number of storyboard "scripts" have also surfaced via the internet since production ceased. These "scripts" generally contain storyboard ideas that were either completely finished or in the process of being completed. Characters *Lloyd P. Nebulon is an average teenage 13-year old boy of the Verdigrean species. He is a welmeaning, mild-mannered character and is frequently heard using the word "junk". Lloyd is voiced by Courtland Mead, who also voices Gus Griswald on another One Saturday Morning show, Recess. *Commander Norah Li Nebulon is the commander of Intrepidville and Lloyd's single mother. Nora's husband never appeared in the series. She is voiced by April Winchell, the voice of Muriel P. Finster from Recess. Station is the space station's computer. When activated, he assumes the form of an eyeball attached to a long wire leading from any computer terminal. *Station has a tendency to be fairly neurotic and oblivious to those around him. He is voiced by Brian George. *Edward J. "Eddie" Horton is Lloyd's human friend who has red, wavy hair. He acts in a very "cool" manner. His father is a police officer. Eddie tends to think himself as the ladies' man. His birthday seems to be a month after Lloyd's birthday. Eddie is voiced by Justin Shenkarow, the voice of Gelman the Bully, Jerome the Advisor to King Bob, Eric the Strong Boy, and Chucko Kowalski's brother Cy Kowalski. *Douglas McNoggin is a member of the Cerebellian species who resembles a brain with glasses, arms, and legs. One of Lloyd's friends. While he is the most intelligent character in the show, he is also the least athletic. Douglas is voiced by the voice of Steve one of the Pale Kids and Lance the Pants and Milhouse Van Houten in The Simpsons, Pamela Hayden. *Kurt Blobberts is Lloyd's large, blue, one-eyed friend of the Blobulon species. While sometimes slow on the uptake, Kurt is a gentle and kind boy. His head can be removed from his body and still function. Kurt is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, the voice of Patrick on SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Series Category:Currently Shows